


Behaviors

by mikochan_noda



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluffy!, small moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: Chouchou has this annoying habit.





	Behaviors

Chouchou has this annoying habit.  
  
Sarada sits on the floor of an empty classroom, glaring at the marble roll inside the neck bottle on her hands. The glass marble clinks, while she waits for the third bag of chips to be empty.    
  
They were taking a break on their volunteer cleanup, and currently enjoying the mid-afternoon lull, when it was too hot to even move. Eighteen minutes had already passed, before the now-crumpled foil bag - the third, and the last one - sailed through the air, and topple with grace into the wastebasket.   
  
And as Chou’s finished with her food, that's when the habit starts.  
  
“Stop that, Chou.” She scrunches her nose, her glasses sliding a bit on the bridge of her sweaty nose. She can just imagine her licking her fingers, then using those damp thumbs and indexes to pick up the crumbs on her skirt. “You didn’t even wash your hands.”  
  
“you don’t waste food, four-eyes.” She drawls, and a dark eye glanced at Chou who’s currently patting her hands on her shorts. “‘Sides, it’s not like you don’t pick up the last rice bit.”  
  
“i use utensils. that’s different” Sarada huffed, turning to Chou in preparation for an argument.“Would you sto–?”  
  
She was stymied to silence, when a wet finger suddenly poked at the side of her lip.

The touch burned - like when you put a socket into an outlet.   
  
Sarada can’t feel anything but the _static._  

The ghostly current conducts quickly from her skin, to her nerves, till it restarts her heart painfully.   
  
“You’ve got something on you too.”   
  
Bright deadpan eyes stared at her, before Chouchou flicked her tongue to swipe the chip crumb on her thumb.   
  
Sarada had to inhale deeply, before she could collapse - either from the heat of the day, or the warmth of her cheeks, she didn’t care to ruminate about that.

 _Later,_ she promises. _Later._   
  
_"Chou-chan!_ ” Her yelp made her (life-long, yes) companion laugh hard.   
  
“Hey, you just don’t waste anything!” Her cackles made sarada scowl. “If you don’t eat your leftovers, might as well take it.”

**Author's Note:**

> posted at tumblr last **06182015** [[LINK](http://dirigma.tumblr.com/post/121872937062)]


End file.
